


You're Never Allowed To Hit Him

by nicolai



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Crying, Discipline, Established Relationship, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protectiveness, Spoilers, Threats of Violence, au where 2nd trial didn't happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolai/pseuds/nicolai
Summary: Taka is furious with Chihiro for sneaking down to the warehouse during nighttime and Mondo is in a rage at how he's acting about it.





	You're Never Allowed To Hit Him

“Hit him and I will fucking end you!” Mondo roared, rushing to wrap his arms around Chihiro, who’d just attempted to sneak back into his own room, only to face Taka, revving up for a yelling lecture. Mondo, who’d been sleeping, woke immediately upon Taka saying something and recognized the way he was drawing his hand back. 

“Bro, you don’t understand! He was doing something dangerous! Chihiro shouldn’t sneak around alone at night!” Taka objected, incredulous that Mondo would be angry with him in this situation instead of agreeing. Clearly they needed to prevent Chihiro behaving irresponsibly. 

Keeping one arm tucked firmly around Chihiro, Mondo closed his other hand into a fist and held it up to Taka to emphasize the threat, “Do you want to fucking die?! You are NEVER allowed to hit him!” He could tolerate Taka whacking him on occasion, he didn’t take it too seriously, but Chihiro was too sensitive to subject to this shit. 

A loud wail tore from Chihiro’s throat and tears began soaking into Mondo’s shirt, “Please don’t fight! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to cause this!” He was terrified that Taka wanted to hit him, and even more so that he’d caused a fight between them. Everything felt wrong and horrible. 

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” Mondo’s tone softened dramatically as he looked down at Chihiro, “I don’t know why Taka’s being a fucking dick, but it isn’t your fault.” That wasn’t quite right, Taka was always a dick about rules and shit, but Mondo didn’t actually know how he could stomach making Chihiro cry like that.

“Bro, you know as well as I do that Chihiro should not be walking around alone at night. That’s all I’m trying to get him to understand,” Taka continued, getting flustered in his attempts to make himself understood, “That behavior is unacceptable. It is a violation of our agreed upon rules and it is too dangerous!” Chihiro couldn’t be allowed to put himself in danger. It was intolerable. 

“He’s not a fuckin’ baby, he can make his own goddamn decisions!” Mondo snapped, “It ain’t for you, or me, to say anything about it. And I don’t give a fuck about the rules. If you even try to hit him, you’re dead, you hear me?!” His rage felt hot and urgent and it was a struggle not to knock Taka out then and there. 

“Mondo, you can’t kill me unless you also want to die, so I don’t know why you’re talking about that…” Taka sighed, agitation increasing, “But we need to talk about Chihiro! You don’t need to protect him from me! I’m being reasonable! He doesn’t get out of discipline because you don’t want to make him sad!” 

“Guys, please stop,” Chihiro whined, looking between them through a thick veil of tears, “I don’t want you to fight. I’m sorry I left… It was important...” He wished he hadn’t done anything of the sort. 

“Fine, I won’t kill you,” Mondo agreed, still glaring at Taka, “But I will make you fucking regret it. That’s a promise between men. You ever hit him and our bond won’t mean shit. I’ll never talk to you again. And I’ll probably beat the shit out of you, not that Chihiro will want me to.”

Taka stopped, hurt and confusion showing over his face. He hadn’t thought about who Mondo would choose between them if necessary, but the answer seemed obvious now. He didn’t like feeling so unimportant. Biting his lip did nothing to stop the tears gathering in his eyes and then pouring down his cheeks. 

“Ah, I see. I’m sorry I misunderstood,” Taka’s sweeping tone stood in contrast with his crying, though the lump in his throat could be heard through certain words, “Well. I should go.” He started to push past Mondo to the door. 

Mondo clapped his hand down on Taka’s shoulder, “Where the fuck you going, bro? It’s still nighttime, we gotta stay in a room. And what are you crying for?” His tone was warmer now that there wasn’t a threat and he was concerned that he may have been too harsh. This situation had gotten far out of hand. 

“Taka?” Chihiro squeaked, moving to try to hug him, “I’m really sorry.” 

Taka’s voice caught in his throat and his explanation slipped out in a series of soft sobs, “I don’t want to break the rules and leave. But you can not want me here after this. Obviously you’d prefer him. I was stupid.” 

Mondo blinked in confusion and shook his head. He didn’t understand how they’d gotten to both of them crying and all this mess, but it should be easy enough to straighten out. He steered Chihiro and Taka back to the beds they’d pushed together and sat down, pulling each of them under an arm. 

“I don’t know what the fuck you’re on about, but I got you- both of you, and everything’s gonna be alright,” he explained, kissing each of their foreheads in turn. “I want you here. Chihiro wants you here. Nobody wants you to hit Chihiro. So, don’t do that. Otherwise, we’re fine, okay?” 

Taka let himself lean against Mondo, “I still think discipline is important. But you may be correct about application. But would I really mean nothing to you if I hurt him?” He wanted to be soothed, Mondo clearly cared enough for him to comfort him, but he wasn’t sure if he should relax yet.

“What?” Mondo stared at him, trying to work out why that made sense to ask. 

“I don’t think that’s what he meant, Taka,” Chihiro wiped his eyes, still clinging to Mondo’s other side, “I think he meant that the fact that he loves you wouldn’t mean he wasn’t mad. But I don’t think he was right anyway. Even if you did hit me, I think he’d still talk to you. He just really doesn’t want you to.” 

“Oh, yeah,” Mondo blushed, a bit chagrined, “Taka, you’re my bro and nothing will fucking change that for real. Shit, I love you. But I really fucking need you to not threaten Chihiro and shit, okay? I didn’t fucking mean it, I was just pissed. Truth is that I probably would hit ya and stuff, and be mad for a while, but no, not forever. But don’t make us deal with that shit, okay?”

Taka nodded, feeling a little more secure. It was a bit uncomfortable not to be able to enforce the rules properly, but he supposed it could probably be alright. He could definitely figure out something else to do about Chihiro. 

“I’m really sorry,” Chihiro offered, “I just had an idea about the computers and needed to go check the warehouse for tools. I didn’t want to wake you up…” 

“I woke up and you weren’t here,” Taka explained the why he’d been so distressed, “I didn’t know what had happened or why. I couldn’t go look for you because I don’t have the key to get back in in case I needed to.” 

“I’m sorry, Taka,” Chihiro shuffled over to be on top of Mondo’s lap and clung to Taka instead, “I don’t want you to hit me, but I see why I upset you. I’m sorry.” 

“Next time just wake us up,” Mondo laughed, “We don’t mind and that’s better than this fuckin’ mess.” He was relieved that everything was back to tolerable, at least, and he pulled them both back into the bed. “Let’s go back to sleep.”

Chihiro nodded his agreement and snuggled back in between them, still clinging to Taka’s pajama shirt. Taka smiled and wrapped his arms around both of them, falling quickly back to sleep.


End file.
